


Stay Alive

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Kenny Dies, Kyle technically dies, it doesnt last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: After Kenny dies at Cartmanland, he goes to Heaven in time to worry over a certain redhead
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 6





	Stay Alive

Well, dying on a rollercoaster wasn’t ideal.

At least it got Kenny into Heaven, until his resurrection.

There wasn’t much to do, but it was kinda better than being tortured in Hell.

Although on good days, Satan was usually up for a cup of tea.

On this day, Kenny was listening out for certain names that were about to pass on.

He knew his friends were okay, but just in case.....

And Kyle was in hospital, so....

As a result, his worst fear came true.

Kyle had flatlined.

Kenny tried not to panic, but it was pretty hard when one of his friends was going to die.

He would beg, and plead, and cry, to Death and God and Satan and whoever it would take to let Kyle live if it came down to it.

The redhead really did get more sick than any of them, but he didn’t deserve to die.

Not yet.

Please......

Please don’t let him.....

“False alarm, there’s a pulse! Not today.”

He’s alive.

Kenny could cry out of relief.

Thank goodness for that.


End file.
